


с запахом клементинов цветут сожаления

by nishiyan



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishiyan/pseuds/nishiyan
Summary: каракура отдает оранжевым, тем самым, который душит, когда пространство замкнутое и сбежать некуда. а бежать есть куда — полная свобода, впереди только горизонт и такое же удушающе оранжевое солнце. [ ау в каноне: события после арки штернриттеров. ичиго лишается сил, ему стирают память. ]
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Kuchiki Rukia
Kudos: 3





	с запахом клементинов цветут сожаления

Рукия тяжело вздыхает, стирая рукавом кровь с катаны: красный отпечатывается на черном, крошечная капля стекает по бледным, липким от сока пальцам — съеденные на обед апельсины горчат на языке, напоминая о себе навязчивым резким запахом. 

Каракура пахнет как первый район Руконгая и выглядит не хуже, но Рукия отводит глаза, разглядывая небо. Стандартные японские пятиэтажки и скрип калиток отдаются в памяти неприятным эхом, уходящим дрожью в измазанные кровью пальцы, подступающим к горлу горьким комком. Рукия предпочла бы этой рядовой миссии зачистку пустых в Уэко Мундо. 

— Докладываю, лейтенант Кучики, других пустых на месте не обнаружено! — чеканит новобранец, стараясь не смотреть ей в глаза — форма еще новая, выглаженная, без многолетних пятен крови на рукавах. И Рукия может его в этом понять — руководящий состав пугает первые пару лет. 

— Отставить, — машет она рукой, той самой, в кроваво-апельсиновых разводах. — Через пять минут возвращаемся, будьте готовы.

Рукия бросает последний взгляд на небо Каракуры — абсолютно такое же, как и в любой точке мира, но при этом невыносимо тяжелое — и вставляет Соде но Шираюки в ножны. Металл звенит, как и лейтенантские нервы — этот город её буквально уничтожает. Хочется поскорее вернуться в поместье, оккупировать веранду и смотреть, как опадает вечно цветущая в саду брата сакура. 

Каракура отдает оранжевым, тем самым, который душит, когда пространство замкнутое и сбежать некуда. А бежать есть куда — полная свобода, впереди только горизонт и такое же удушающе оранжевое солнце. Рукия чувствует себя запертой в клетке. 

Через десять минут оранжевая Каракура растворяется перед глазами, разжимая тиски на её душе.

*

[ — Я всегда буду любить тебя. ]

*

— Выглядишь так, будто вместо пустого ловили тебя, — Ренджи оценивает, бросая тяжелый взгляд — влияние её брата видно невооруженным глазом. Поначалу Рукию это даже пугало, но со временем стало даже веселить: с Бьякуей они подходят друг другу идеально. — Тяжко без капитана?

— Такое чувство, будто все пустые разом решили свести со мной счеты, — усмехается Рукия, перекладывая очередной отчет из одной стопки в другую. — Не знаю, когда главнокомандующий найдет замену, но, надеюсь, что выпадет счастье хотя бы дожить. 

— Все будет отлично, — Ренджи хлопает её по плечу и берет в руки крайнюю стопку бумаг. — Я помогу тебе с этим, а ты отправляйся домой и приведи себя в порядок, потому что, если Бьякуя увидит тебя в таком состоянии — он лишится сна. 

— Когда ты перестал называть брата капитаном в стенах Готэя? — Рукия щурит глаза, с весельем наблюдая, как краснеет Ренджи, сливаясь со своими волосами. — Расслабься. Думаю, о вас не знает только последний набор, но и это лишь дело времени. 

Ренджи едва ли не закатывает глаза и коротко прощается, оставляя Рукию наедине с бумагами и мыслями. Бесконечными мыслями, поток которых она не в силах остановить. 

*

— Как она? — Ренджи вздрагивает от голоса Бьякуи, раздавшегося слишком резко в кабинетной тишине.

— Тебе честно или чтобы успокоить?

Бьякуя поджимает губы, прикрывает глаза, сжимает пальцы на кисточке — и Ренджи понимает, что старший Кучики крайне недоволен. 

— Насколько все плохо? — проговаривает он тихо, едва слышно, но Абараи хватает и этого.

— У неё на косоде пятна от крови, а обедает она апельсинами и клементинами, — от Бьякуи пахнет зеленым чаем и зубным порошком — Ренджи вдыхает, наклонившись так близко, чтобы чувствовать на щеке чужое дыхание. — Теперь даже я не знаю, как это оправдать. Думаю, ты был прав.

Ладонь Бьякуи касается его виска, трогая аккуратно, почти поглаживая. Пальцы холодные, мягкие, тонкие. Ренджи приятно, даже слишком.

— Я бы убил Ичиго Куросаки, если бы он хоть что-то помнил, — вылетает на выдохе, почти сквозь зубы, едва застывая на губах. — Она этого не заслуживает, Ренджи. Хоть это и её выбор, но принять я его не могу.

— А я бы тебе помог, — усмехается Абараи, щекой чувствуя ткань капитанского хаори. 

*

[ — Ты лучшее, что случалось со мной. ]

*

Когда солнце падает за горизонт, Рукия понимает, что упустила момент, когда вид, открывающийся с веранды, перестал радовать её. Вечно цветущая сакура, куст жасмина, маленький прудик с запятыми карпов на дне. 

Рукия доедает апельсиновую дольку и облизывает пальцы: по-прежнему горчит, а запах бьет в ноздри. Нужно попросить служанку принести что-нибудь другое — от цитрусов уже зудит слизистая. Например, клубнику.

Точно не клубнику.

Третий месяц сжимает хватку на её горле, перекрывает дыхательные пути. Рукия бьется раненной в крыло птицей, жалеющей, что дыра не в сердце.

Работа помогает отвлечься, перекрыть мысли, отчаянно всплывающие в сознании, из-за которых желание напороться на чужой меч перестает казаться бредом. Но Рукия устает, слабеет, день ото дня едва находит в себе силы держать в руках ставшей невыносимо тяжелой катану. 

Это всего лишь из-за отсутствия капитана.

Рукия скучает.

Скучает по капитану — солнечному, легкому, хрупкому; по Четвертому отряду во главе с Уноханой, по Кире без шрама на груди, по старым баракам, по спокойствию в Готэе, по привычному порядку вещей. 

По Ичиго.

(дышать — трудно, сердце стучит — больно невыносимо)

Ичиго не помнит последние несколько лет. Ичиго не помнит Готэй. Ичиго не помнит Рукию.

Первый его взгляд — после того, как земля раскололась, а небеса упали — был мутным, тяжелым и совершенно пустым. 

Рукия была готова, её сердце — нет. 

И вряд ли будет когда-нибудь.

Ичиго выглядел — ощущался — совершенно иным: чужим, холодным, потерянным. 

Ичиго до сих пор забивается в угол, но выглядит сильным, вовсе не сломанным. Запирается на четыре замка и делает вид, что это нормально. Что так и нужно. 

От бессилия душа Рукии рвется на сотни кусочков.

Ренджи говорит — она никому ничего не должна, Бьякуя вторит. Рукия понимает, но приложить к сердцу не может — это неправильно, невозможно, неуместно. Она все еще не привыкла к прежнему одиночеству, но и надежды не лелеет, признавая свое полное поражение. Поднимает руки и сдается. 

Рукия закрывает глаза и проваливается в сон.

*

[ — Пожалуйста, дождись меня. ]

*

— Что?

Хлопает глазами — раз-два, раз-два — и смотрит ошарашенно, будто Кёраку — уже главнокомандующий — и этой его соломенной шляпы и глупой розовой накидки не существует в реальности. Глупая шутка.

— Я собираюсь назначить вас капитаном Тринадцатого отряда, лейтенант Кучики. 

Верится с трудом — Рукия щипает себя руку. Но Кёраку перед глазами не исчезает, как и его розовая накидка. 

— Могу я подумать?

*

— Не думай, что я поддерживаю это, — Ренджи осуждает, сидя на крыше рядом с Рукией, рассматривая половинчатую желтую луну. — Считай это актом милосердия, если не приступом жалости. 

— Да, моего брата было трудно добиться, — она усмехается, а после уворачивается от легкого толчка. — Это в последний раз, обещаю. После у меня просто не будет времени.

— Дела капитанские, — фыркает Абараи, стряхивая с плеча косу. — Но Бьякуя не должен об этом узнать, так ведь?

Рукия кивает и скользит по крыше, чтобы через секунду коснуться ногами еще теплого карниза.

— Чувствую себя глупо, — проговаривает она себе под нос, шагая в распахнутое окно. 

Смотреть на Ичиго — физически больно, практически невыносимо. Её тянет, его — отталкивает. И судьбою здесь вовсе не пахнет.

Рукия касается его лица, ощущая тепло. Ичиго ничего не почувствует. Ничего. Даже если поцеловать.

Даже если исчезнуть.

*

Хаори даже не жмет в плечах — капитан Зараки зря постоянно жалуется. Или же Рукии просто повезло.

— Мои поздравления! — Ренджи хлопает по плечу, выглядя не совсем уместно рядом с ней в лейтенантской форме. — Начинаем новую жизнь?

Рукия вздыхает, чувствуя, как слабеет её тело. Хочется вовсе не этого — не капитанства, не свежего хаори, не новой жизни. Хочется на пару лет назад. 

— Да уж, — она усмехается и бросает взгляд в небо. Бездонное сейрейтеское, вовсе не такое, как в Каракуре. 

[ — Спасибо тебе. ]


End file.
